Double Double
by Princess cat 67
Summary: Lana and Lola get accepted into a magic school. They go on adventures meet some friends and meet enimy's


One afternoon in the loud back yard Lana loud went to cheak the mail box to her surprise she found two envelopes In cursive for her and Lola. Lana opened her envelope it read.

Dear Miss Lana Loud

I am happy to inform you that we have a place for you at J.R Tolken academy for magic youth please inform your parents and if you need more information please draw an X across the letter.

From Headmistress Cathrine Griffenheart

Lana was in shock her and Lola have magic it starting to make sense one week ago Lola and Lana got into a fight Lola punched Lana in the face giving her a black eye but an hour later it was gone. Lana got Lola's letter and showed her mom "Lana we knew you and Lola had magic before you were born" confessed Lynn Sr. Rita got a red book it was an album she thumbed the book and showed the twins a picture they were not born yet in the womb they were holding hands. "Girls the school will give you supplies you are going to the school the bus comes next week at 7:00 am pack PJs,toiletries, and personal belongings" stated Rita.

The nigh before they had to leave the twins read books on the school the schools they will learn based on their last name their were amethyst ,ruby, peridot and sapphire . Lucy also went to that school this will be her second year their she was in the Sapphire school. The next morning all three girls had duffle bags and were on the front door step waiting for the bus. They got hugs and kisses from their mom and dad and headed on to the bus. The driver was a rather grumpy gnome but when he noticed the girls had animals Fangs, Hops and a Lola's new kitten whom she called Cookie he smiled and gave the girls a lollipop "it changes flavors every time you lick it" the elf snickred. Lucy sat in the back as usual writing a poem. Lana took a lick of her lollipop it was cherry one second the next second it tasted like a peanut butter.

After picking up all the students the bus headed for a fence that guards a rectangular building with eight large houses. All the students came off the bus. A woman came out of the school "all first years please come to the ball room" the woman said.

"My name is headmistress Griffenheart as you see I have wands for you a wand will float to you that will determan your main class and you are done get your uniform" stated the head mistress. She opened a box all sorts of wands were floating a brown wand with leaves painted on it floated to Lana on the other hand a white wand with cyan streaks came to Lola. "Alrigh everyone now that you got your wands it's time to find your school" said the headmistress Lana walked up to her "miss Griffinheart I like the school but I will only stay if me and Lola are together" said Lana shyly. The head mistress showed Lana the list on it was her and Lola's name both girls hugged the headmistress then each other.

Later the headmistress handed the twins their uniform because the are sapphires they got ligh blue dresses with a baby blue robe. Lana and Lola were told that their things were in their dorm the blue path is the path to the Sapphire house "ligh blue girls, dark blue boys" shouted Headmistress Griffenheart. Both twins followed the path when they found their dorm it was bedtime mom and dad bought them New PJS the day before Lana's was all cat onsise while Lola's was a hot pink nigh gown with a tiara and sleeping beauty on it. Hops and Oreo hoped into the twins bed.

The next morning a hen walked into their dorm "good morning girls please get dressed and get ready for the day then get your wand and come down to breakfast." Lana stretched out of bed climbed up to Lola's bed to wake her with Hops in her hands and put it on her sisters face. "Ew ew get it off" screamed Lola "good morning Lola" Lana smirked. Lola got out of bed got her uniform on and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Lana got her uniform on and followed Lola. After that they went to breakfast dwarfs were searching the students the breakfast was wonderful they had bacon, delved eggs and waffles with Orange juice. "Attention students your scheduals are under your chair. You have 20 more minutes to eat" Lola checked under her seat she and Lana have the most unique classes.

1\. Flying

2\. Brewing

3\. Shape shifting

4\. Charms

5\. Magic creatures

"Only 5 classes what to do when they are over" thought Lana.


End file.
